A vehicle door (hereinafter, the term “door” is understood to refer to a vehicle door) may refer to a door opened and closed to allow drivers or passengers to enter and exit a vehicle such as a car.
Vehicle drivers or passengers may operate a door handle with their hands to open the door to enter or exit the vehicle. When the driver or passenger opens the door by operating the door handle with their hands, they apply a predetermined resistance force to the door handle. The resistance force applied to the door handle may be a friction force applied to internal apparatuses.
The related art demonstrates a heretofore unsolved problem in that the size of the resistance force applied to the door handle for the vehicle may be large. Thus, the driver or passenger may often need to apply a larger force than necessary to open the vehicle door due to the resistance force.